


[podfic] this ink is runny and that page is blank

by kuro49, reena_jenkins



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Podfic, Your Lies Are Your Life, possible spoilers for episodes 2 and 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Paul Briggs is not a man you can put on paper."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] this ink is runny and that page is blank

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/gifts).
  * Inspired by [this ink is runny and that page is blank](https://archiveofourown.org/works/867421) by [kuro49](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**  
  
 **Warnings:** possible spoilers for episodes 2 & 3

 **Length:**  00:08:21  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(GR\)%20_this%20ink%20is%20runny%20and%20that%20page%20is%20blank_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)


End file.
